Camping Out
by Hearts Desire
Summary: I changed some things. Origionally posted last year. Jeff has a problem with confessing a secret to a certain someone. Slash


A/N- I've decided to just keep myself busy (reduces the chance of me getting depressed!!) so here I am with another story! I hope y'all like it since it's just comin' off the top of my head! Also, if anyone thinks of any one-shot storie (like song fics) ideas I could maybe use, that'd be great! I like to keep myself busy around the holidaes!  
  
~  
  
Title: Camping Out  
  
Author: Hearts Desire  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Contents: slash, slight language, smut  
  
~  
  
Matt hurried around the kitchen, trying to find everything that he would need for that night. He had the hot dogs, the sodas, the blankets, the pillows. He had invited the people, cleared the yard, set up the fire pit. But there was still something missing.  
  
"Jeff! Where the hell did you put the tents!!" he finally yelled.  
  
The youngest Hardy looked up from where he was playing video games and at his brother.  
  
"Uh ... I thought you had them."  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
"Alright, alright, get a hold on. It ain't that big of a deal; just the guys camping over. The tents are in Daddy's garage."  
  
"Jeff, how are we going to get those cleaned off and set up before the guys get here!"  
  
"Matt, no biggie, come on. I'll help you. I just saw them yesterday before y'all came home yesterday."  
  
Jeff pulled himself to his feet and followed his brother out back and up to their fathers garage. Jeff always liked having his house so close to his. That way, he'd always have someone there to watch his back. Matt and Jeff pushed their way through the garage, stepping over a bunch of scrapes from their fathers various projects.  
  
"You reach up there and get them. They're right there." Jeff said, pointing to where three brightly coloured tents were crossing along the ridges of the roof.  
  
"Why me? You were supossed to get them set up earlier."  
  
"I was busy. I was talking to Shannon on the phone."  
  
"Ah, that's right, you're little crush. Well it could have waited, don't you think?"  
  
Jeff growled, "Leave him out of it!"  
  
"Alright, alright, we're wasting more time arguing. Just help me get these down so we can get everything ready."  
  
Jeff helped Matt get the tents down and set them up in the backyard.  
  
"Go get me the hose." Matt said, "Rinse them off and I'll dry them. Then you can go back to oggling Shannon on "RAW 2""  
  
Jeff glared again and trudged over to the hose. "How high?"  
  
"Just turn it on."  
  
Jeff contemplated turning it on full blast, but didn't.  
  
~  
  
Shannon popped open the top to his beer bottle as he sat back on the log between Jeff and Shane.  
  
"Dude, it is COLD out here!" he stated, taking a swig.  
  
"That's why we have the fire going, smart one." Shane said, shoving Shannon slightly.  
  
"You almost made me spill my beer!"  
  
"Ah, who cares."  
  
"I do. I need my alcohol today." Shannon smirked, "Having to drive all the way from Charlotte to here with you and Jay making out and talking all smutty in the back of my car, I need to get buzzed. Maybe it'll get the vision and words out of my head."  
  
"Where is Jay?" Matt asked, tossing nother log in to the fire.  
  
"He had to fly right back out to Montreal. Adam got sick and he didn't want anyone there but Jay." Shane replied.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that?" Joey asked.  
  
"Hey, those two grew up together. He has no problem with all us hanging out without him, so why would I have a problem with him and his other friends?"  
  
"Ah, teach Paul that and I'll love ya for life." Matt said, laughing.  
  
"I still don't see why you are dating that neanderthal." Christian shook his head.  
  
"Hey, I don't bash you for dating that one indy guy."  
  
"I was young and stupid."  
  
"Well, I'm not. I love Paul and he loves me."  
  
"And one day, we are going to get married and live in a two story house. We're gonna adopted two kids. A boy and a girl. There names are going to be Sam and Kim and-"  
  
Shannon's little facade was cut off quickly when Matt shoved him harshly, making him collide with Jeff. This only caused Shannon and the others to laugh harder.  
  
"Jeff, what's wrong?" Shannon asked after calming down, "You haven't said a thing all night."  
  
"He's got something on his mind." Matt said, "Or rather, a some ONE."  
  
Shannon's eyes widened, "Really!! Who!!"  
  
"Matt's lying." Jeff mumbled.  
  
"Oh, come on, Jeff! We're all friends here!"  
  
"I said it's nothing!" Jeff said angrily, getting up and marching in to the house.  
  
Shannon looked back at Matt, cocking his head sideways as if he needed Matt to explain what Jeff was up to.  
  
"I have no clue, Shannon."  
  
"Should I go talk to him?"  
  
"You can try."  
  
Shannon smiled and headed in to the house and to Jeff's bedroom. He knocked on the door carefully before stivking just his head in. Jeff was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Come on in, Shannon." he said quietly.  
  
Shannon smiled again, getting on to the bed. He layed on his stomach next to Jeff.  
  
"What's wrong, Jeff?" he asked brightly.  
  
"It's nothing, Shann."  
  
"Jeff, you wouldn't be in here pouting if it wasn't SOMETHING."  
  
"I'm not pouting!" Jeff snapped, getting up.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, Jeff. Calm down here, buddy. It's me, Shannon. You're best friend, remember!"  
  
Jeff sighed and turned to his best friend. "Alright, alright. Promise you won't laugh at me?"  
  
"Jeff, I'm your best friend! Of course I won't laugh! Sit down. Tell me!"  
  
"You know that you are acting like a teenage girl right now, right?"  
  
"I don't care. Come on, you have me in killing suspense!"  
  
"Alright." Jeff said, sitting down on the bed, "There's this guy that I like."  
  
Shannon gasped, "Really?! So Matt was right! Who!? Who!?"  
  
"I can't say."  
  
"Then, I can't help you."  
  
"I can't ... He's a superstar, though."  
  
"Is he taken? Can I help you get him??"  
  
"You are totally in to this, aren't you?" jeff laughed.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I don't think he's taken, but you can't help me get him."  
  
Shannon slumped his shoulders. "Why?"  
  
"Cause ... it's you."  
  
Jeff cringed. He finally got the guts to say it and he was almost killed with suspense. He expected Shannon to yell, scream, run away or SOMETHING. But, much to Jeff's suprise, he started to cry. Before Jeff could react, Shannon wrapped his arms around him, kissing him.  
  
"I like you, too!" he said, breathlessly a couple of seconds later.  
  
~  
  
Matt and the others laughed silently on the other side of the door.  
  
"I think they discovered each other's secrets!" Shane whispered. 


End file.
